


Return to Midgard

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, fezwearingjellybananas



Series: The Marvellous Ladies of DC [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Two years have passed since their adventure in New Mexico. But a new threat is looming on the horizon, and it's up to Iris to save the universe. And see Barry again.[An adaptation of Thor The Dark World for the Marvellous Ladies of DC]





	Return to Midgard

“Barry,” Cisco said. “I know you’re busy and still pissed A.R.G.U.S. moved us out here to the middle of nowhere without a library and bad internet with no warning when you’re in the middle of writing a paper.”

“Half of that feels like it was directed at us,” Agent Green said. Agent Sharpe glared at him.

“But can you look at this and tell me if you can see what I see?”

Barry looked up from his laptop and froze. Iris flew across the television screen, lightning cracking, fighting aliens.

In New York.

“Agent Sharpe. Tell me what’s going on right now.”

“That’s classified.”

“It’s on the news,” Cisco said.

“I know Harry was consulting on a project involving Einstein-Rosen bridges,” Barry said. “He asked me for my interpretation of some of your figures, you used some of my papers for this project. And I can clearly see Iris.”

“Of course he told you,” Agent Sharpe sighed.

“He was still a bit caught up on your involvement with his colleague disappearing,” Cisco said. “He didn’t want to just vanish on us. Besides, Barry is currently working on ground-breaking research into wormholes. And when he told Iris he’d wait, he really meant it. But you know we’re just going to ask Iris and Harry, so you might as well tell us.”

“The Zambesi Totem activated,” Agent Sharpe said. “Eobard Thawne came through, I don’t know when Princess Iris followed him, but he has Harrison Wells under some sort of mind control, and as you said, Doctor Allen is an expert on wormholes, and has connections to Doctor Wells and Princess Iris, we were cautious he could be targeted. This, I haven’t been briefed on.”

“That’s a missile,” Agent Green said, pointing at the television.

“Iris,” Barry whispered.

* * *

Barry didn’t stop pacing until Lucy Lane, the Assistant Director of A.R.G.U.S., called Agent Sharpe and confirmed Harry and Iris were all right. Harry was staying for at least another few hours for medical treatment, and just to confirm he was no longer mind controlled, but he’d be sent home after that. Barry and Cisco were planning on heading there to meet him, as soon as A.R.G.U.S. let them go.

Barry really hoped that would be soon. It might depend on whether or not Agent Sharpe or Agent Green mentioned Harry telling them he was working on a project involving Einstein-Rosen bridges for A.R.G.U.S., despite being almost certainly not supposed to tell Barry and Cisco what he was doing.

The news was mostly confused. Apparently, Captain America was alive. Agent Green asked Agent Sharpe how her great-aunt was after that clip, but Barry didn’t listen to the answer, or think much of it.

A knock finally came from the door. Agent Sharpe opened it. Clearly it wasn’t who she’d expected to see.

But Barry didn’t care. He just raced to Iris, crashing their lips together, and clutching her tight.

* * *

“I have to return Eobard to Asgard,” Iris had said. “A.R.G.U.S. cannot hold him.”

“He’s the one who sent the Destroyer to kill you, right?” Cisco asked. Iris nodded.

“His grandfather, Loki, was the younger brother of my great-grandfather.”

“Thor,” Barry remembered.

“He was third in line for the throne, he was trying to remove Wally, me, and our father, and claim it for himself. The Bifrost was destroyed in the battle before Eobard fell, I swear to you, Barry, I meant to return, but I couldn’t. We’d only just finished repairs when Eobard showed himself on Midgard. Earth.”

“I was worried,” Barry admitted. “But that was because I didn’t know if you were okay, not because I didn’t believe you’d come back. And I know you can’t stay.”

“I won’t be able to return soon. There will be a lot to sort out. Eobard will be tried and will lose his claim to the throne. The line of succession shouldn’t be too difficult, Eobard had a younger brother, Robern, he died, but you met his son. Eddie.”

“Hot blond is Eobard’s nephew?” Cisco asked. “Poor guy.”

“And with the Bifrost destroyed, Cecile has seen chaos across the Nine Realms. I have a lot to do, Barry.”

“I get it,” Barry had said. “You’re the Crown Princess of an alien kingdom, I wasn’t exactly expecting you’d be able to get lunch every Friday. But I meant it when I said I’d wait for you, Iris. It’s been months already, I can wait a few more.”

* * *

That had been two years ago.

Barry had since travelled to London to continue some of his research and was currently sitting in a restaurant in said city, opposite his parents. They’d come over for two weeks to visit him and see the sights, and his mother had insisted on Barry at least putting down his work to join them for lunch every day. Not that she wasn’t interested- Nora Allen was a brilliant astrophysicist herself, and Barry still sent her everything he wrote for proof-reading- but she was also very keen on Barry eating three meals a day and socialising with people other than Cisco. Namely, his parents, who he hadn’t seen for a few months, given he’d been in a different country.

Technically, he and Cisco had been eating three meals a day. His dad, with much stricter views on balanced diets and what those three meals a day should consist of, might have disagreed, but it was still three meals a day.

Technically.

Yes, Dad, there were vegetables in those three meals. Vegetable pizza even had vegetable in the name.

“Oh, how about Greenwich Observatory?” his mother asked. “Surely you’ve visited there, Barry.”

“Yeah, Cisco and I stopped by the first week,” Barry said. “But I don’t mind going again. You’ll probably like it.”

“It doesn’t sound like much of a break from work, for either of you,” his dad said, more amused than anything else.

“There’s the Science Museum,” Barry said. “Cisco and I have been there a few times too. It’s right next to the Natural History Museum.”

“You should take one of those bus tours,” Cisco said, sliding into a chair. “They give you loads of places to visit.”

“Hello, Cisco.”

“Hey, Nora. Sorry to interrupt family lunch, Barry wasn’t answering his phone.”

“He is terrible at it. I’m not convinced he fully knows how to use it.”

“Mom!”

“Anyway,” Cisco said. “I figured you’d want to see these readings for yourself.” He pulled out a tablet and put it down. Barry frowned.

“These are the same as New Mexico.”

“New Mexico as in mysterious girl from space?” Barry’s dad asked.

“The very same,” Cisco said. “New Mexico is still our only recorded wormhole, so we don’t have any readings to compare it to.”

“So, we don’t know if it’s Asgardian again, or someone else,” Barry said. “But definitely worth checking... I mean, after lunch we should-”

“Barry,” his mother said. “Go. We’re here for two weeks, we’ll have plenty of time for lunch and deciding which places to visit.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Barry leant over the table and kissed her cheek. “Love you. Love you, Dad!”

“Bye, Nora and Henry,” Cisco said. He and Barry rushed out the door. “Your parents are so great. I parked over here. You’re not driving.”

“You really shouldn’t be driving.”

“At least I’ve never hit anyone twice.”

“That was one time.”

“Actually, it was twice.”

Cisco sat in the driver’s seat before Barry could. There was someone in the back.

“Oh, Julian, this is Barry, Barry, this is Julian, I met him in the pub, he’s my new intern.”

“What?”

“You went to pick your parents up from the airport last night, I went to the pub.” Cisco started the engine and pulled away.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Allen,” Julian said.

“You too. So, I guess you’re an engineer?”

“Actually, I did my PhD in forensic chemistry.”

“Oh, cool, C.S.I. was my backup, I love chemistry.”

“Julian’s also an expert on mythology and folklore,” Cisco said. “It’s how we got talking. And Iris is from Asgard, I figured it might come in useful. I know she said they were probably different Asgards and her ancestors probably just shared stories with the Vikings, but you know.”

“It’s the next left,” Julian said. Cisco turned sharply, and Barry grabbed hold of his seat.

Julian directed them through areas Barry hadn’t visited- and likely wouldn’t have- and Barry watched the city pass by. Cisco was right, Asgard’s Bifrost was currently the only wormhole they had first-hand readings from, so the same readings only implied it was a wormhole, not that it was specifically the Bifrost. But it could be Asgardian.

Not for the first time, Barry wondered what Iris was up to.

* * *

Iris was on Asgard, watching the soldiers train. Eddie and Wally were among them, and Wally turned to grin at her.

“He’s improving,” their father said. “Cecile said he fared well in Vanaheim.”

“He did,” Iris said. “I’m not sure he needed me. Peace will return to the Nine Realms, Father.”

“I know. I assume you’ll be at the banquet tonight?”

“Peace hasn’t returned yet.”

“Iris,” her father said, and it was clear he was speaking as her father and not her king, “you are the future queen. You must give your attention to Asgard.”

“I know,” Iris said. “I just…”

“You care for the humans. Especially one.”

“There’s something about him, Dad.”

“I do remember being young and in love, Iris, but as my father told me, you cannot neglect your duties, however much you wish to. And human lifespans are shorter than ours. I wish I could tell you this will end happily.”

“I know.”

“For now, I will settle for your happiness, and Cecile’s promise he is a good man. Join the celebration tonight, Iris.”

* * *

Iris sat with Eddie, watching the revelries. He seemed as apart from them as she did.

“It seems so ridiculous, doesn’t it?” Eddie broke their comfortable silence. “To still mourn.”

“He raised you. You loved him.”

“He lives. And he did all this, he…”

“He is your uncle. I know you’ve visited him.”

“Iris-”

“I understand, Eddie.”

“He tried to kill you, and Wally, and Joe, and-”

“Eddie. I understand. He’s your family.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “But he isn’t your only family.”

“I’m sure Cecile is wondering where you are.”

“Are you sure?”

“Go,” Eddie laughed. “I’ll be fine. Go.”

* * *

Cecile smiled as Iris stood next to her. The universe stretched out in front of them, more stars than Iris could ever dream of counting.

It was beautiful.

“The Convergence is soon, isn’t it?” Iris asked.

“Yes,” Cecile said. “The worlds will align, for the first time in thousands of years. Legends say it is beautiful but can be dangerous.”

“Can you see it?”

“I see the beginnings. Your human friends study it too.”

“How are they? How is Barry?”

“Well. He continues with his work, but he’s still waiting for you. Even now he- He isn’t on Earth.”

“What?”

“I can’t see him.”

“You can see every soul in the universe.”

“Something is hiding him from me.”

“I have to go to Earth.”

* * *

Barry’s head hurt. He’d been with Cisco, Julian, and a few children, they’d found the anomaly. Definitely linked to an Einstein-Rosen Bridge somehow. And then...

Then he’d gone down a different corridor and there was a dark room and something glowing and green, and...

And then he’d woken up lying on the floor with a headache. Maybe he’d hit his head?

He had to find Cisco.

That wasn’t hard. He was outside, with Julian, and several police officers.

“Barry!” Cisco rushed over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Barry said. “Did you call the police?”

“Well, yeah, you disappeared, I panicked. I also called your mother.”

“You called my mother? But we had a stable gravitational anomaly and no one else to take our research, how long before they call A.R.G.U.S.? One, my parents are not getting involved with them, two, they are not taking my research again, they-”

“Barry, you disappeared five hours ago.”

“What?”

“I looked for you, I tried calling you, Julian tried calling you, but you weren’t in there, I thought something bad had happened to you. I should have brought an umbrella, it’s really-”

Cisco cut himself off as he looked at the rain. The rain that wasn’t falling in a perfect circle above Cisco and Barry. He stuck his hand out.

“That’s weird,” Cisco said.

“No,” Barry said. “I know exactly what it is.”

He turned around. Iris was just a few metres away, and Barry felt his heart skip. He ran to her.

“You’re here.”

“I’m here,” Iris said. “Where were you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Cecile couldn’t see you, Barry. You weren’t on Earth, you weren’t anywhere in the known universe.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Told you you were gone for hours,” Cisco said, jacket over his head. “Hey, Iris. Is this rain you?”

“Oh, sorry,” Iris said. The rain immediately stopped. “Hours?”

“Yeah, he just vanished, wasn’t in the building.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Barry said. “We just got here.”

“Do you want to go to a hospital?” Cisco asked. “I really think you should go to a hospital. Excuse me, can I take my friend to a hospital?”

“Bartholomew Allen?” a police officer asked.

“Yes,” Barry said.

“Doctor Allen, are you aware you and your colleagues are trespassing?”

“I think he has a concussion,” Cisco said.

“I’m going to have to request you-”

He touched Barry’s arm, and something exploded out of him. Barry fell to the floor, and only surveyed the damage when Iris helped him sit up again.

“Barry?”

“What was that?”

“I don’t know, but I might know someone who can find out. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then hold on tight.”

Barry wrapped his arms around her, and Cisco and the world seemed to dissolve in a cacophony of colour, air rushing past his ears, the light near blinding. Barry blinked, his feet now finding a hard surface, and he stepped away from Iris.

“Welcome to Asgard, Barry,” a woman smiled.

“Asgard?” Barry asked. “We’re on Asgard? That was the Bifrost?”

“The healers will be able to help you,” Iris said. She took Barry’s hand and guided him out the golden sphere. The city spiralled up a mountain, the golden castle reaching high above it. White fluffy clouds drifted across a brilliantly blue sky, above an equally blue sea.

“Woah,” Barry said.

“You like it?” Iris asked.

“It’s beautiful. Oh, hang on, I have to get a picture for Cisco, he’s going to be so jealous he missed this.” Barry pulled out his phone and briefly winced at the number of missed calls from Cisco and his parents. He’d apologise later.

He opened the camera and took a picture of the city.

“And now the healers,” Iris said. “I’ll fly us, it’s faster.”

* * *

Barry’s excitement and wonder at the Soul Forge- Quantum Field Generator, he called it- would have been enough to calm Iris’ nerves, had one of the healers not whispered to her that whatever energy was in Barry would likely kill him.

“Iris.”

“Father,” Iris said. “He disappeared from Midgard, he’s ill.”

“Cecile told me. Iris.”

“I know, Father, I did listen to you, but I haven’t seen anything like this before.”

“If you weren’t on Midgard, where were you?”

“Um,” Barry said.

“Barry, this is my father, King Joseph,” Iris said. “Father, this is Barry, my... My friend.”

“Pleased to meet you, sir?” Barry said. “Um, I don’t know, my friends and I found a gravitational anomaly, it had identical readings to the Einstein-Rosen Bridge we detected in New Mexico before we met Iris, there was this cave, and something in a rock, I don’t remember anything after that.”

“Nothing?”

“Just green, then black, I must have passed out.”

“I see.”

“I’ve never seen anything like it, your majesty,” the healer said. She brushed against Barry’s arm and the green explosion threw her back.

“I’m so sorry!” Barry blurted out. “I’m- I’m-”

His head fell back.

“Barry?” Iris asked. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes and nodded, breathing heavily.

“It’s defending him,” the healer said.

“No,” Iris’ father said. “Can you walk, Barry?”

“I think- I think so, sir.”

“Good.”

* * *

Barry leaned on Iris as her father led them to the library. He pulled down a large book and opened it.

“Iris, do you remember stories of Daxam?”

“I thought they were legends.”

“So did I. The Great King Bors defeated Queen Rhea and her armies and took her Kryptonite, the source of their power, and buried it where no one would find it. The Kryptonite contained power the likes of which Asgard had never seen, and Rhea planned to use it to destroy all nine realms.”

“And you think that’s what’s in Barry?” Iris asked. “How?”

“I don’t know. You shouldn’t have been able to find it. No one should have been able to find it.”

“Can you get it out of me and bury it again?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know.”

“And are more people going to get hurt? Because I really don’t want to hurt anyone. Maybe I should-”

“We’re going to fix this, Barry,” Iris said. “We will. You’re not going to die, and we’re going to destroy the Kryptonite, like it should have been destroyed in the first place. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

“I trust you.”

“Rest,” Iris’ father said. “You need to rest.”

* * *

Iris left Barry to sleep a while before she knocked on the door. He opened it.

Someone, likely Wally, had left him Asgardian dress to change into. Barry seemed nervous, pulling at the bottom of the dark blue tunic, with the cloak resting on both his shoulders. He smiled when he saw Iris though.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Your dad seems nice.”

“He’s a good king. He’s a good father as well. The healers will find a way to help you, Barry.” She offered Barry her hand. “Would you like to see the city?”

“If that safe?”

“Asgardians are more durable than humans. And I won’t leave your side.”

“It did look beautiful,” Barry said. “And I doubt there are many humans who can say they’ve visited Asgard.”

“I suspect only one.”

“You’re sure I won’t hurt anyone?”

“I will protect them.”

“Okay.” Barry took Iris’ hand. “I would love to.”

* * *

People certainly noticed the Crown Princess wandering the city, but Iris only had eyes for Barry. Everything fascinated him, from a ball to the buildings. Every part of Asgard was met with wide-eyed wonder, and Barry talked a mile a minute about how incredible everything was. The people were more than happy to answer questions he had, and Iris watched with fondness as he listened intently to a blacksmith describe his smelting process.

People asked him about Midgard, and Barry was more than happy to talk about his home and compare the two places.

“I wish I had a better camera,” Barry said. “I don’t think my phone will take much more, and the battery probably won’t last much longer.”

“Perhaps one day you can come back with one.”

“You mean that?”

“Earth is your home.”

“Yeah. My parents are probably worried about me. Cisco would have told them what happened, but…”

“A mother worries for her child.” Iris’ mother smiled, and Iris turned to embrace her. “You must be Barry. I’m Francine West.”

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” Barry said.

“I hear you enjoyed your time in the city.”

“It’s incredible. Everything here is.”

“Good.”

“It’s just-” Barry froze, looking out across the city.

“Barry?” Iris asked. “What is it?”

“Sorry,” Barry said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think I’m feeling a little faint.”

An alarm rang out.

“Go,” Iris’ mother said. “I’ll take care of Barry, go.”

Iris ran.

* * *

The world had righted itself quickly, but Barry couldn’t get the image of Asgard burning out of his head. Everything had turned red as fire raged.

“What’s happening?” Barry asked.

“An invader,” Francine said. “Asgard hasn’t been invaded in centuries.”

“Is this because…”

“My daughter brought you here because she wanted to help you. None of the blame falls on you. Eddie.”

“Your highness,” Eddie, Iris’ friend who had come to find her before, said.

“We need a projection. No one can get their hands on the Kryptonite.”

“I-”

“I know Eobard taught you well, Eddie. You can do this.”

* * *

Eddie had his sword drawn and waited out of sight with Barry, as Francine had asked him to. She waited with the projection, a trap the invader would hopefully walk into.

“So,” Barry said. “How’ve you been?”

“Not great,” Eddie said. “My uncle committed treason, faked his death, then tried to invade Midgard. You?”

“Definitely better than that.”

“Good. Were you… Did he…”

“A.R.G.U.S. moved Cisco and me when Eobard took Harry. They didn’t even explain why until we saw Iris on the news. He didn’t hurt us, and Harry’s having problems, but he’s alive.”

“He killed a lot of other people though.”

“Yeah, he did.”

“He wasn’t always like this. He taught me magic. It’s our family gift, he would always say, just like Iris’ is the lightning.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I don’t either.”

“He hurt a person I care about a lot.”

“Yeah. You know the worst part? He did that to me too. He tried to kill Iris, I can’t forgive that. But I think I still love him. My parents died when I was twenty-seven, Uncle Eobard took me in and raised me. He’s the father that I remember.”

“That sucks,” Barry said. “I guess you just have to see him as a different person now? I don’t know.” He paused. “Wait, twenty-seven? How old are you?”

“A hundred and seventeen.”

“What, I thought you were like twenty-nine.”

“You thought I was a child? How old are you?”

“Twenty-eight.”

“Odin’s beard, you’re a baby.”

“I am not!”

“Quiet,” Eddie said. Barry shrunk back as he heard the voice. He couldn’t see- Eddie kept him low and out of sight- but he could hear someone talking. And fighting.

He heard Iris when she ran in and cried out.

Eddie rushed out the hiding spot, and Barry wasn’t far behind. He ran to Iris’ side.

Iris had her mother pulled into her lap, and tears streaming down her face.

“I’m so sorry, Iris,” Barry said. “I’m so sorry.”

“Iris,” Joe said. He looked down. “Franny.”

“Dad,” Iris said. “Dad, I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Franny.”

* * *

Eddie explained. Someone working for Rhea, the same Rhea from the story Joe had told them, had put themselves in the dungeon and broken out. They’d broken almost everyone out. It had caused enough of a distraction Rhea had managed to sneak in. She’d walked into their trap, but she hadn’t been alone, and Francine hadn’t been able to stop her.

Barry just stood at Iris’ side as they set Francine’s body out the water in a boat. It floated off the edge of the world and ash spread out into the stars, as if she’d become part of them. It was beautiful.

And devastating. He’d only met Francine for a few moments. He couldn’t imagine how Iris was feeling.

“Sir?” Barry asked after the funeral. A guard went to stop him, but Joe nodded for Barry to approach. “Sir, I am so, so sorry.”

“Thank you,” Joe said. “Rhea will try again as long as you are on Asgard.”

“I can leave.”

“No. She cannot be allowed to regain control of the Kryptonite. You will remain under Asgard’s protection. A guard will remain by your room. No one will enter or leave.”

“Yes, sir,” Barry said.

* * *

Iris could barely breathe. Her mother….

Her mother.

Rhea would regret this. Iris didn’t know how yet, but she would make sure of it.

And then her father locked Barry in his room, and he wouldn’t let Iris see him. The healers were at a loss. Iris had just lost her mother. She was not going to lose Barry as well. And if she could stop Rhea while saving Barry, all the better.

There was just one problem.

* * *

“It’s an excellent plan,” Eddie said. “But isn’t it the exact opposite of what your father told us to do?”

“It’s technically not treason, but-”

“Something tells me any sentence that starts ‘it’s technically not treason’ is not going to end well.”

“Rhea is the only one who can take the Kryptonite out of Barry,” Iris said. “It’s the only way to save him. And once it’s out of Barry, we can destroy it and stop Rhea. She has to be stopped.”

“Your father said-”

“She killed Mother,” Wally said. “I agree with Iris. Cecile, you commit treason all the time.”

“Eobard posed immediate threat to Asgard,” Cecile said. “And as your father was still alive and you should have been acting as regent, I wasn’t opposing the monarch.”

“But if Rhea wants the Kryptonite and will attack Asgard again to get it, this counts as protecting Asgard, right? You’re going to go and tell Dad, aren’t you, Iris, we’re screwed.”

“Francine was my friend,” Cecile said. “I’m not going to tell Joe, Wally.”

“And you’re not coming,” Iris said.

“What?” Wally protested.

“You’re needed here.”

“If you sprout another line about Asgard needing a crown prince if you-”

“Wally, Dad needs to know one of us is safe, and I can’t lose you, not now.”

“I feel the same way! She killed Mother!”

“I’m not telling you to sit and do nothing. I have an idea.”

“You can’t go on your own.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. Cecile can’t open the Bifrost for us, but the Bifrost isn’t the only way off Asgard.”

“This is an awful idea.”

“Probably.”

* * *

Wally went to get find a ship. Cecile was distracting their father.

“Are you sure about this?” Eddie asked. “You can’t trust him.”

“I know,” Iris said. “But I can trust him to have his best interests at heart, and survival is a key one.”

“And after? He won’t come back to Asgard willingly.”

“I know But, he is the only one who knows the paths we need, and we both know he won’t tell us.”

“I know. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Good luck, Iris.”

“Look after Wally.”

“I will. I’ll get Barry and meet you by the ship.”

Iris nodded, and stepped downstairs. She knocked two guards aside and stepped into the dungeon.

Eobard stood up and smirked.

“Iris. It’s been a while.”

“My mother is dead.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“A woman named Rhea is after something powerful.”

“Rhea of Daxam? Then you must have found the Kryptonite. And I suppose you want to know about it.”

“No,” Iris said. “I want you to help me get it off Asgard.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because if we don’t stop Rhea, everyone will die, and that includes you and Eddie. If you want to continue living, you’ll help me.”

“It’s a reasonable argument.”

“The plan also involves getting you out of this cell and off Asgard, which I’m sure you’re anxious for.”

“And I suppose once you’re done, I’ll be back in it.”

“You know what you did, Eobard. You deserve it. If there was any other way, I wouldn’t be here. But there’s not, and I need your help. I know you cared about us once.”

“Fine,” Eobard said. “I’ll help. But don’t think that’s why, Princess.”

* * *

“You should disguise yourself,” Iris said. They’d avoided guards so far, but the closer they’d got to the Daxamite ship that had been left behind, the more there would be. And Eobard should not have been out of his cell.

“Fine.” He shifted his form to Eddie. “Is this better?”

“Not really.”

“What about this?” Eobard smirked, resuming his original form, and Iris looked down at herself to see Wally’s hands.

“How will this help?”

“What about this then?”

Iris rolled her eyes- now hers again- and looked to where Thea Queen was now standing next to her. “She was ever such a good solider your new friend, very loya-”

Iris pushed Eobard into the pillar and pinned him there. He dropped the disguise.

“Maybe that was a bad idea,” Iris said. “Shut up and keep your head down.”

Iris let him go and led him to the ship. Eddie had already taken care of the guards, thank goodness.

“Edward,” Eobard said. Eddie clenched his fists. “And your Midgardian friend, what an unexpected gathering this is.”

“You’re Eobard,” Barry said. He looked nervous again.

“I am. I-” Eobard cut off as Barry punched him. He rubbed his cheek, the shock on his face clear.

“That’s for Harry.”

“Huh. You’re not at all how I imagined, Barry Allen.”

“Yeah, I haven’t done yet, this one-”

“Woah there,” Eddie said. He grabbed hold of Barry’s arm before he could punch Eobard again. “He’s going to help us. Also, you want to aim behind your target, it’ll help you punch harder. And his chest is a bigger target.”

“Thank you for that, Edward,” Eobard said. “Shall we, Iris?”

“Come on, Barry,” Iris said. She gently took his arm and helped him onto the ship.

Eddie put a hand on Eobard’s chest to stop him before he could follow.

“If you betray Iris, you’ll regret it.”

“Is that a warning, Nephew?”

“It’s a promise, Uncle.” Eddie gripped his sword with his other hand. “I love the man you used to be. I still look at you and see him. But my loyalty and my heart lie with Iris. Do not hurt her.”

“Eddie-”

“No. You betrayed Asgard, and me. If you were still the man who raised me, you would never have done this. If you hurt Iris, I will kill you.”

* * *

Getting the ship in the air was the easy part (not especially). Keeping it in the air while the guards chased them was the hard part.

Eobard’s sarcastic comments were not helping.

Pushing him out the ship was satisfying. Iris gathered Barry’s limp body up in her arms. The Kryptonite was killing him. He wouldn’t last much longer, she knew it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Barry whispered. “But you’re going to live for so long and I won’t. I should stop falling for you.”

“Hush,” Iris said. “We’ll fix this, Barry.”

“Mmm. I trust you.”

He shut his eyes and Iris jumped from the ship, landing on the boat Wally had procured below. He grinned.

“Did you just push Eobard out that spaceship?” Wally asked. “You did, didn’t you, you just shoved him out, I think that’s the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s good to see you too, Wallace,” Eobard sneered.

“Screw you. You tried to kill my dad and my sister. Try that again, I’ll kill you.”

“It seems you will be joining my nephew.”

“Good. Eddie and I can-”

“Wally,” Iris said. She lay Barry down at the front of the boat and pain flashed across his face. Wally nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“See you soon.” Wally jumped off the side of the boat, and Eobard sat at the rudder. He aimed them straight for a cliff.

“Eobard.”

“Relax, Iris. It is a hidden tunnel.”

* * *

Barry looked like he was sleeping as they drifted through the skies above Daxam’s wastelands. Iris hoped he was just sleeping.

“He’ll die,” Eobard said. “No mortal being can handle the power of the Kryptonite, and his kind are weak.”

“No,” Iris said. “If he was weak, he wouldn’t have survived this long, and I won’t let him die.”

“He’s a boy you met in a desert, Iris. You don’t know him. Oh, perhaps you two are enchanted by each other, but you can’t love him.”

“What would you know about love? You were our family, Eobard. We loved you. You used to entertain Wally and I for hours with magic tricks, you told us stories, you were the one who told Father I was ready to wield Mjolnir, you used to smile and let us trail after you all day. And you just, you threw that all away. And for what, a chance at a throne?”

“I was next in line until you showed up.”

“No. No, you cared about us once, I know you did.”

“If you truly believe that you are more of a fool than I thought you were, Princess.”

“We’ve been alone countless times since I was a new-born, Cousin. It would have been far easier to make your move then. There’s a reason you didn’t. Maybe I’m not the fool.”

“You’re wading into a battle you cannot win.”

“She killed my mother. I will not let her hurt anyone else.”

“Is that what this is? Or is it revenge?”

“I’m in a nightmare. I’m waiting to wake up. I just-” Iris’ eyes brimmed with tears. “I just want my mother back. Revenge won’t do that, Mother wouldn’t want that, but I can stop Rhea hurting anyone else.”

“Can you? Your father banished you for your recklessness, Iris. Can you tell me what you’re doing now is any different?”

“Yes. No. Maybe. It just hurts. It hurts.”

“You’ll lose the Midgardian as well. They live such short lives.”

“Maybe,” Iris said. “But I don’t have to lose him today.”

“Iris,” Barry murmured. He rubbed an eye with his hand and tried to sit up. “Iris, what’s happening?”

“I’ve got you, Barry,” Iris said. “I’ve got you. I’m going to save you.”

“Your father said to stay.” Barry’s voice was barely louder than a breath, and he spoke slowly, a hand still clutching his head. His eyes turned solid green and he tried to force himself up. “Rhea.”

“Barry,” Iris said.

“I don’t think your Midgardian is in control anymore,” Eobard said. 

“Bring us down,” Iris said. Eobard guided the boat to the top of a mound, and Iris helped Barry up. She grabbed Mjolnir with her other hand and flew them to the ground. “Trust me,” she whispered, and Barry nodded.

“Now what?” Eobard asked.

“I have an idea.”

* * *

Barry watched, utterly horrified, as Iris slid down the mound. The knife in Eobard’s hand dripped red, and Barry scrambled to his feet. Eobard dragged him down the mound, ignoring Barry’s struggling, and when Iris reached for Mjolnir-

She clutched the stump at the end of her arm, and Eobard threw Barry down at the stranger’s feet.

She was tall, with dark hair, and a crown on her head. A burn covered her arm, and Barry knew exactly who she was.

“Rhea of Daxam,” Eobard said. “I have a gift for you.”

Barry didn’t recognise the language Rhea’s companion spoke, but he couldn’t have been saying anything good.

“And what do you want, Asgardian?”

“Asgard no longer has a place for me. I would look elsewhere, and you seem a powerful leader.”

“Eobard,” Iris said.

“You will watch this,” Rhea said. Iris tried to stand, but Barry could already feel himself lifting into the air. He couldn’t breathe.

Everything turned green, and then the Earth appeared. Red washed over it, and a figure loomed over him. He could almost make out the wings.

And then Barry was kneeling on the ground, sulphur tainting the air, and Iris next to him, one hand protectively on his shoulder, the other holding Mjolnir.

“Foolish child,” Rhea said. “Kryptonite cannot be destroyed.”

Rhea turned towards her ship, and two of her soldiers headed towards Iris. She put herself between them and Barry, and swung Mjolnir.

Barry cowed back, and something flew towards him. Eobard stepped in and hit it back. Barry scrambled back, away from the fighting, and then Eobard gasped. Barry watched, wide-eyed, as the man who had spoken to Rhea seemed to implode, and Eobard fell to the flood. Iris rushed to his side.

“Eobard.” She knelt next to him, and he choked, skin already paling. “We can call Cecile, the healers-”

“It’s too late,” Eobard said. “It’s too late, Iris. Maybe you were right. There was a reason. Tell Eddie-”

He slipped back, and his chest stilled. Iris stepped back, and Barry offered his hand. Iris held tight.

“Is he…”

“It appears so.”

“Iris-”

“Cecile and the guards will be here soon. They’ll find his body. We have to find Rhea.”

“Earth,” Barry said. “She’s gone to Earth.”

“How can you know that?”

“I saw it burning. I saw Asgard burn before, when I was there, just before she arrived, and just now I saw Earth. She’s gone to destroy Earth.”

“The Convergence is tomorrow.”

“Convergence?”

Iris took Barry’s hand and pulled him away. They kept walking.

“Your solar system orbits the Sun.”

“Yes.”

“And your planets align?”

“It’s highly unlikely because of differences in orbits for all of them to do so, but I know what planetary alignment is.”

“The Convergence is planetary alignment for the Nine Realms. It happened five thousand years ago, and Midgard was in the centre. They say the gaps between worlds become weaker, I imagine that was what you found on Earth.”

“That led me to the Kryptonite.”

“Rhea would have searched whether you found it or not, Barry.”

“We thought it might be you. The readings Cisco found were the same as the ones from the Bifrost.”

“There are many Einstein-Rosen bridges across the universe. They’re often used for space travel, they’re known as jumps by most.”

“Most? How many planets are inhabited?”

“I don’t know. Thousands. Maybe millions. Humans are very far from alone.”

“All this time, all those people gazing out at the stars and dreaming, and they were right. There’s so much life. And Rhea’s going to destroy it all.”

“Not if we can stop her.”

“How? She said the Kryptonite can’t be destroyed.”

“No, but she can. The Convergence last seconds, according to the stories, if we can stall her for long enough-”

“She’ll miss it and won’t be able to destroy the universe,” Barry said. The two of them walked into a cave. “But she’ll still destroy Earth.”

“I won’t let her. I’ll save your home, Barry.”

“Thank you.”

 What did you mean earlier?” Iris asked. “When you were barely conscious. You said I’m going to live for so long and you won’t, and that you should stop falling for me. What does that mean?”

“Eddie told me he’s a hundred and seventeen.”

“Yes.”

“You’re about the same?”

“I’m a hundred and six.”

“I’m twenty-eight. Humans live to be about eighty, I could be lucky enough to reach a hundred, it’s starting to get more common, but a hundred and seventeen? And you’re both still young.”

“Asgardians live for around three hundred years. But I knew humans have shorter lifespans, Barry.”

“I didn’t. Iris, you’ll live for over a hundred years, over a human lifetime, after I’ve died. I’ll grow old and die, and you’ll still be middle aged. I can’t do that to you, I can’t put you through that. It’s not fair on you. I can’t start a relationship knowing I’ll hurt you one day.”

“But if we lived for the same length of time...”

“I don’t know. I don’t. I heard what Eobard said about us barely knowing each other, and he’s right, I knew you for a few days then waited two years to see you again. And you’re wonderful, but you belong on Asgard, I know you can’t abandon it, and I can’t leave Earth. It’s my home, my friends are there, my parents are there. I don’t think it could work. And yet...”

“And yet?”

“I want it to. I really want it to.”

“We can learn about each other. Travel between our worlds.”

“And the age thing?”

“Fifty years is better than none. We can deal with that later, but any time with you cannot be a regret.”

“Iris, I...” A noise came from Barry’s pocket. He frowned and pulled out his phone. “I have got a phone call. In space. Hang on. Hello?”

“Oh, so you do know how to answer a phone.”

“Dad?”

“Cisco said you passed out then went with your space friend,” Barry’s dad said. “Harry was streaking on the news and keeps talking about something called a Convergence, where on Earth are you, Barry?”

“Err, I’m not?”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen-”

“Dad, I’m fine, I promise, I just really can’t talk right now, there’s a lady called Rhea who wants to destroy the universe. Also, I have no idea how I have a signal because I am literally standing on another planet.”

“There are a lot of shoes here,” Iris said. She picked one up.

“Wait, that’s Cisco’s,” Barry said. “And those are the car keys. Dad, I’ll call you back, Iris, I think I know where we are, and if it’s still here, I think I know how to get home too.”

* * *

Barry flagged down a black cab and led Iris up the stairs to the flat he was renting with Cisco. He unlocked the door and was immediately crushed by his mother.

“Ma, too tight.”

“Don’t fuss, Barry, we’ve been so worried about you. Henry!”

“Barry.” His dad rushed over from the kitchen to hug him. “Thank goodness. Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, I promise.”

“Dude, what are you wearing?” Cisco asked. “Hey, Iris.”

“Hello, Cisco,” Iris said. She hung Mjolnir on a coat hook and shut the door. “Hello, Harry.”

“Iris. Is Eobard coming?”

“He’s dead,” Iris said. Harry opened his mouth and Cisco elbowed him. 

“Harry,” Barry said. “Why are you just in underwear and a shirt?”

“Nora told me I’m not allowed to traumatise Cisco.”

“I have seen things, dude,” Cisco said. He clapped Barry on the shoulder. “I have seen things I will never unsee.”

“I am so sorry. Oh, this is Iris, Iris, this is Julian, and my parents.”

“Hi,” Julian said.

“I am honoured to meet you both,” Iris said. “Your son is a truly incredible young man.”

“Thank you for bringing him back to us,” Barry’s mother said.

“Barry found our way back to Earth, not me.”

“She’s got this meeting the parents thing down,” Cisco whispered. “I hope you realise you’ve got me into trouble too, as soon as I said you’d disappeared, Nora and Henry called my parents and they immediately booked a flight over here. I think Dante’s coming too.”

“It’s fine,” Barry said. “There’s a woman trying to destroy the universe, they won’t get over here fast enough.”

“That is not the correct definition of the word fine.”

“Destroy the universe?” Julian asked.

“Her name is Rhea, she’s going to use this thing, Kryptonite, to destroy the universe at the Convergence.”

“That thing Doctor Wells was talking about?”

“Harry, you know about it?”

“It’s what he was studying when he was naked at Stonehenge,” Cisco asked. “Julian and I had to drive to, what’s it called?”

“Salisbury?”

“That’s the city, right?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, we had to drive there to go and get him. For some reason the police didn’t believe he was my dad, but apparently A.R.G.U.S. listed us as emergency contacts after the whole, you know, so we worked it out. I didn’t even have to call Gary.”

“Who are A.R.G.U.S.?” Barry’s dad asked.

“You don’t want to know,” Barry said. “Why do you have Agent Green’s phone number?”

“DnD,” Cisco said. “Why were you at Stonehenge, Harry?”

“It’s a map,” Harry said. “All the ancient monuments. All leading to Greenwich Observatory.”

“It looks like we will get there after all, Barry.”

“Mom, I don’t-”

“Are you going?”

“Well, yeah, but-”

“You disappeared from the face of the planet for the best part of twenty-four hours, do you think I’m letting you out of my sight again?”

“Sorry,” Julian said. “Are you saying _Greenwich_ is the centre of the universe?”

* * *

Harry had developed something to detect anomalies, and Barry had an idea of how to use them. He and Harry had gone to put them around the area Harry had pointed as the centre of the Convergence. Cisco and Julian were waiting to turn the devices on, and Henry and Nora were trying to get people to leave.

Iris gripped Mjolnir. Rhea would be here.

The ship appeared, and Rhea stepped out.

“Hello, Asgardian.”

“I’ll give you one more chance to surrender, Rhea.”

And the battle began.

* * *

The Convergence sent them through several of the Realms before Iris returned to Earth. The lady on the train had been nice and helped her get back.

Felicity would probably enjoy that part. Finding a way to call the Avengers could have been useful.

It was too late now.

Rhea was unleashing the Kryptonite.

“What do we do?” Barry asked. “Iris?”

“I told you. We can’t destroy the Kryptonite, but we can destroy Rhea.”

“How?”

“Harry’s devices.”

“Not without getting close,” Cisco said. He appeared to have his hand in Julian’s. “We can’t do that.”

“I can.”

Green swirled around Rhea.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Iris said. “Get ready.”

She grabbed two of the devices and ran.

The Kryptonite was powerful. She could feel it pushing her back. But she was Iris of West, wielder of Mjolnir, Heir to the throne of Asgard, daughter of King Joseph and Queen Francine, and these people were under her protection now. Rhea had killed her mother, she would not be allowed to add more bodies to her count.

Iris threw the first device as a spear, and Rhea caught it. Her arm vanished.

“You can’t defeat Kryptonite, Asgardian,” Rhea taunted.

“No,” Iris said. “But I will defeat you.”

She threw the second device, and lifted Mjolnir. Lightning sparked and filled the air.

* * *

Iris was unconscious.

Iris was unconscious, and Rhea’s ship was falling.

Barry threw himself over her and braced himself.

“Allen, pick her up next time,” Harry said. He dropped the remote for the gravitational wave manipulators. The ship was gone. Cisco and Julian rushed over, still holding hands. Barry’s parents weren’t far behind either.

“Barry,” his dad said. He knelt down. “Are there any biological differences I should know about now?”

“I don’t know,” Barry said. “Dad-”

Iris sat up and coughed. She smiled at Barry.

He kissed her.

* * *

“You’re going back, aren’t you?” Barry asked. “You have to make sure the Kryptonite is safe and explain everything to your father. Can you thank him for me? For trying to help?”

“I will,” Iris said. “And I will come back, Barry.”

“We didn’t actually finish that conversation, did we. You know, I understand why Becky was so apprehensive about a long-distance relationship now, and that was just Central to New Mexico.”

“Perhaps you’re right.”

“Perhaps I’m not. I think I’d like to be wrong this time. It was me who thought we could try long distance last time.”

“I will come back.”

“I’ll wait. You’re worth waiting for. Just try not to take two years this time?”

Iris kissed him.

“I’ll do my best.”

* * *

Her father understood. He wasn’t happy she disobeyed him, but since it turned out well and the universe was no longer under threat, he understood.

The empty presence at his side was impossible to avoid.

“I don’t think I can support a relationship with a human, Iris.”

“I won’t give up my duties to Asgard, Father. Asgard comes first.”

“It does. And something is threatening it.”

“Father?”

“The origins of the Kryptonite and the Zambesi Totem are a mystery, and given the threat both have produced, I suspect one that needs solving.”

“You don’t know?”

“I have a suspicion. There are very few stories of objects with such immense power. And you say the sceptre Eobard wielded on Midgard had similar energies?”

“It seems so.”

“I think it wise we ensure its safety. It’s still on Midgard, isn’t it?”

“It should be with A.R.G.U.S.”

“Perhaps it holds some answers as to what powers are at play. I can think of no one I’d rather send on such an important quest.”

“Father?”

“I was smitten when I first met your mother. I saw how you and Barry looked at each other, you’re the same. If anyone can find a way to make this work, it’s you.”

“Thank you, Dad.” Iris hugged him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’ll find the sceptre too. And answers. I promise.”

“Good luck, Iris.”

* * *

Wally and Eddie were waiting outside the throne room.

“Eddie, I’m sorry,” Iris said.

“Don’t be,” Eddie said. “He probably faked his death again, so he wouldn’t have to come back to Asgard.”

“If he is alive, he will make his way here somewhere. Which is why I need you to stay, Wally.”

“While you leave again,” Wally said.

“Dad gave me a quest. Find the link between the Zambesi Totem, the Kryptonite, and Eobard’s sceptre. The location of the sceptre and the link between the three is Earth, that must be where the answers are.”

“And you want to spend time with Barry and it was the closest Dad could give to his blessing.”

“I do, I want to spend all the time I can with Barry. But if these objects were powerful enough alone, imagine what combining them could do. We can’t allow them to fall into the wrong hands.”

“We’ll protect the Totem,” Eddie said. “And I know somewhere safe we can keep the Kryptonite. We’ll take care of Asgard, and Joe.”

“Come back,” Wally said. He hugged Iris. “Come back, maybe Barry can live here, or, or-”

“I will come back,” Iris promised. “And I’ll come back with answers.”

* * *

Two days after the Greenwich Incident, they hadn’t done much. A.R.G.U.S. had shown up- not Agent Sharpe and Agent Green again, some other team, and Assistant Director Lane had stopped by to talk to Barry and Cisco- but that was more or less it. The universe was saved. Iris was gone again. Barry was back to sightseeing with his parents, and now also Cisco’s parents. And Cisco, Dante, Julian, and Harry.

The flat was really not designed for this many people.

Barry was up early to finish typing up his findings from the anomalies during the Convergence. Maybe he didn’t have huge amounts of data, but he could use what he did have.

“Hey, Barry,” Cisco said. He sat next to him. “Pancakes?”

“Thanks,” Barry said. His thumb hovered over a picture of Iris and he sighed.

“She promised she’d come back.”

“I know. It’s just hard not knowing. If she had a phone, fine, I could call her, but no, I went and fell for the alien princess who is so far out of my league-”

“Who likes you too,” Cisco said. “This is so much more proof than I ever thought we’d find.”

“We weren’t looking for aliens, Cisco.”

“Speak for yourself, I told you at the start that was the whole reason I was going to help you out.”

Barry laughed.

“So,” he said. “Julian?”

“What about him?”

“You kissed him twice? You literally appeared in front of me and Harry dipping and kissing Julian.”

“Adrenaline.”

“Cisco.”

“Yeah, I should probably talk to him. But you know what you should do?

“No.”

“Invent a space phone so you can call Iris. I’ll help. And keep investigating wormholes. Do you think we should wake everyone and offer pancakes?”

“The smell of pancakes will probably do it.”

Cisco nodded and walked over to the stove, right when a beam of light streamed down onto their balcony. Barry stepped out the door and blinked.

“I did promise,” Iris said.

“You did. And you’re here.”

“I’m here. And I will be for a while.”

“But Asgard- Your father-”

“I can’t stay forever. But the Kryptonite threatened the universe, the Zambesi Totem threatened your world, and neither could be destroyed. We need answers, and Dad thinks they may lie with the sceptre Eobard used. It wasn’t Asgardian. And, as far as I know, it’s on Earth, so he’s asked if I can investigate this on Earth for a while.”

“He did?”

“He also told me he thought we could find a way to make this work. I think he likes you.”

“I like him. I guess you’ll need somewhere to stay. Oh, wait, Harry, Julian, my parents, Cisco’s parents, and Dante, that’s Cisco’s brother, are all here and it’s only a two-bedroom flat, I’m not sure-”

“We can find space!” Cisco yelled through the window. “Do you want pancakes, Iris?”

“I would love some, thank you, Cisco,” Iris said. “Barry?”

“Please stay. I know it can’t be forever, and you have things to do, but please stay now.”

“For as long as I can.” Iris cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, long and slow. Barry was fairly sure they were flying, but maybe that was just Iris. “I know you were concerned about a relationship, and we would have a lot of obstacles to overcome, but I would like to try. If you want.”

“I do,” Barry said. “With all my heart.”


End file.
